<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the salt water by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475895">It's the salt water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Washing, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a shower. :3c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the salt water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My hair feels awful," Brainstorm commented, making a face as he patted his head, sitting on the bathroom counter. </p><p>Rewind turned away from where he was holding his hand under the shower spray, waiting for the temperature to rise to pleasantly warm. "It's the salt water."</p><p>"CD, c'mere," Brainstorm said, lowering his hands and reaching for him. Dutifully Chromedome stepped toward him and Brainstorm ran his fingers through his hair. "Your hair feels gross, too."</p><p>"It's the salt water," Chromedome echoed, "I still can't believe you've never been to the beach."</p><p>"Nope." </p><p>"I really should teach you to swim," Rewind said, pulling his hand away and giving it a shake, "It's ready." </p><p>Brainstorm hopped down from the counter and they threw the last of their clothes into the hamper on the far side of the bathroom, filing in to the luxuriously sized shower, creamsicle orange tiled walls with a bench and warbled glass door. </p><p>"I really should just go shower downstairs," Chromedome sighed, "This is so crowded." </p><p>"Nooo, Chromedome," Brainstorm whined, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his back, "You have to stay with me."</p><p>"Yeah, Domey, you have to stay with him," Rewind laughed, standing up on his toes to peck his lips, "How could you even think of abandoning us?"</p><p>"To a <em> shower</em>," Chromedome rolled his eyes, then ducked his head under the water stream, shaking salt water residue from his hair. </p><p>"You know we have to wash your hair, right?" Rewind commented, leaning around Chromedome to slide a palm up Brainstorm's chest. </p><p>"We?" Brainstorm repeated, seemingly delighted by the attention.</p><p>"You are so <em> needy</em>," Rewind chuckled, pulling his hands away from Chromedome's waist to slide around his own. He leaned up to kiss him and Brainstorm sighed into the motion, pulling their wet bodies together, chest to chest. Brainstorm pushed the kiss deeper, his cock twitching hungrily against Rewind's abdomen. "Wash first," Rewind chuckled, pulling away while Brainstorm pouted. </p><p>"We have to take turns anyway," Brainstorm argued, "you could fuck me just a little bit while Chromedome uses the water."</p><p>"He's too short for shower sex," Chromedome interjected.</p><p>"I am not!" Rewind shot back, giving him a playful shove, "You just need to bend your knees more."</p><p>"Ah, nothing sexier than falling down in the shower and dying," Chromedome sighed, stepping out of the water stream and shaking his hair out, before he sat down on the bench with a huff, "a dream come true."</p><p>"Hush, you," Rewind snorted, letting go of Brainstorm and dipping under the water himself. Brainstorm considered his options before he slid over to Chromedome and climbed into his lap.</p><p>"Now <em> this </em> is a recipe for disaster," Chromedome commented, though he made no move to stop him. Brainstorm wrapped his arms around his neck, knees on the bench on either side of Chromedome and half-hard cock pressing against his stomach. </p><p>"Just don't let me fall, then," Brainstorm purred, undeterred. He nuzzled his face against Chromedome's neck, wet bodies slick against each other as he twitched his hips, angling for friction. </p><p>"I leave you alone for two seconds and you start humping Chromedome," Rewind laughed, tilting his head out of the water, "You have no patience at all."</p><p>"CD is weak," Brainstorm said primly, "He can't tell me no."</p><p>Unoffended, Chromedome nodded. "He's right. I can't tell him no." He put one hand on Brainstorm's lower back to keep him from falling and the other around his hardening erection, pumping lazily. </p><p>"You're so soft," Rewind said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"No, he's hard," Brainstorm quipped, wiggling his ass in Chromedome's lap to prove his point.</p><p>"Terrible," Chromedome sighed, giving Brainstorm a squeeze that pulled his attention away and made him lean back with a quiet moan. </p><p>"If you're not going to wash your hair, then I'll have to do it for you," Rewind tutted, reaching up to pull down the shower head and angle the stream of warm water over Brainstorm's hair as he tilted his chin up to keep water from his eyes.</p><p>"Now <em> you're </em>spoiling him," Chromedome teased, picking up a steady, firm rhythm that was making Brainstorm mewl. </p><p>Rewind ran a hand through Brainstorm's locs, angling the shower head to make sure he wet them thoroughly. "He is terrifically rewarding to spoil." He hung the shower head back up and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the rack. "Keep your eyes closed."</p><p>Brainstorm sighed as Rewind kneaded his scalp, twitching his hips and clinging to Chromedome's neck. </p><p>"You're going to get soap in your mouth," Chromedome commented, continuing to stroke and squeeze him, enjoying the view of Brainstorm's blissed out expression. </p><p>"I'm not going to get soap in his mouth," Rewind scoffed. Brainstorm squeezed his thighs and tried to tilt his head forward, but Rewind rolled his hair into a fist and pulled it back, making Brainstorm arch his back and moan unabashedly. "Hold your head still, love."</p><p>"Well he's not going to now that he knows you'll pull his hair," Chromedome teased. </p><p>"CD," Brainstorm whined, "Can I ride you?" </p><p>"You'll <em> never </em> keep your head still like that!" Rewind scolded. </p><p>"Rewind says no, Storm." </p><p>"Please?" Brainstorm pouted. </p><p>"Let me finish your hair, baby," Rewind sighed, and Brainstorm wriggled impatiently. </p><p>"Fine," Brainstorm agreed, tipping his head back further. Rewind pulled the shower head back down and sprayed it over his scalp, shampoo bubbles running down his back and down the drain. Rewind set the shower head back on the hook and rung out his hair until the water ran clear. </p><p>Finally, he put a hand on the back of Brainstorm's neck and gently tilted it forward. "Alright. All done. You can have fun now." </p><p>Brainstorm squirmed happily and leaned forward into Chromedome's chest, pressing their lips together softly, a gentle request Chromedome was admittedly too weak to refuse. He pulled his hand away from Brainstorm's dick, too excited even to complain at the loss, and gripped his ass, sitting him up over his own neglected erection. </p><p>Brainstorm reached below his legs to help line himself up, sinking slowly with a deep sigh of relief, like he'd been waiting desperately for this. Chromedome hissed out a breath and set his head back against the wall. Rewind rubbed Brainstorm's shoulders gently as he went still, shifting his hips around the intrusion. </p><p>"You alright, Stormy?" Rewind asked, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>"Mmhmm," Brainstorm hummed, sitting still. Chromedome ran his hands up and down his back, soothing until Brainstorm shifted his knees and pulled himself up, shifting his hands to Chromedome's shoulders. </p><p>Brainstorm set a fairly lazy pace, leaning forward into Chromedome's embrace, happy to be held. Chromedome wound his arms around his waist loosely, letting Brainstorm take control and do what he wanted. Rewind leaned back against the opposite wall, eyeing them hungrily as he finally reached down to touch himself. </p><p>Chromedome took a sharp breath as he made eye contact with Rewind, who bit his lip as he gave himself a squeeze, huffing a hot breath through his nose. </p><p>"God, you're tight, Storm," Chromedome murmured. </p><p>Brainstorm rolled his hips down, harder than he previously had, watching Chromedome's face as he watched Rewind, before he leaned forward and whispered, "Is he jerking off?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," Chromedome nodded. Brainstorm smiled wickedly and arched his lower back at a sharp angle and widened his stance.</p><p>"Ahh," Brainstorm moaned, rolling back down with a visibly dramatic flair. Chromedome caught on and widened his legs to help with the show as Brainstorm continued to ride him, making the noises he knew Rewind loved. </p><p>Chromedome held steady, hands on Brainstorm's hips to make sure he didn't fall as he worked up and down, gaze locked with Rewind as he widened his own stance and stroked himself faster to match Brainstorm's pace. Chromedome's breath came heavy, unusually worked up by the quiet attention. </p><p>Brainstorm moaned into Chromedome's neck, thrusting at a more pleasurable pace, picking up speed. Finally Chromedome broke eye contact, burying his face in Brainstorm's neck and grabbed his waist tight, thrusting up into him hard and fast and increasingly desperate. </p><p>"Fuck, Storm," Chromedome gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, "I don't know if I can finish you."</p><p>Brainstorm whined, "I'm close, though!" </p><p>"I'm-" Chromedome huffed, before he gave up, hips settling back down on the bench, "I'm losing it. I can't." </p><p>Rewind wrapped his arms around Brainstorm's waist and put a hand on his dick. "Stand up. I'll take care of you." </p><p>Brainstorm glanced up at Chromedome who gave him a smile and a nod and he stood up, hands on the wall behind Chromedome's head and stance wide enough that Rewind could put his hands on his hips and push his cock into his already stretched ass, leaning forward against his back as he fucked him. </p><p>Chromedome sighed, sitting back and looking up at Brainstorm leaning over him, bouncing forward under Rewind's thrusting. He gave his cock a frustrated glance as it softened against his will, before shaking his head. He turned his attention to Brainstorm instead, taking his needy dick in one fist. </p><p>Rewind didn't let up until Brainstorm came into Chromedome's hand, cum dripping down onto his thighs as Brainstorm panted, sagging. Rewind patted him on the hip and kissed his back, before he gingerly pulled out and let Brainstorm sink back into Chromedome's lap, temporarily spent. </p><p>"Sorry," Chromedome murmured, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. </p><p>"It's okay," Brainstorm sighed happily, "Dry off and come to bed with me. I'll finish you off. Just wait and see." </p><p>Rewind quickly ducked his head back into the water stream, rinsing off. "I told you I wasn't too short for shower sex."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>